What Goes Together Better Than Cold and Dark
by PsycheBunny
Summary: The Guardians had defeated Pitch Black and the nightmares with a lot of help from Jack. But what if Jack decided to join Pitch after he was told to leave by Bunnymund. No pairings. Alternate Ending. Originally posted on Tumblr on my Jack RP blog (jackthefrostyone) Rated K For slight violence. But it's still like a children's novel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters in it. It belongs to Dream Works animation and all other respectful owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Happy Easter, Jack" Pitch said darkly as he faded into the shadows, leaving Jack at the entrance of the Warren.

Jack looked back, pounding on the door hoping to go back and fight Pitch. It proved useless and Jack realized Baby Tooth was missing. "Baby Tooth!" he called out and looked around. But still, the little pixie was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no."

On the ground laid scattered, thousands of crushed eggs that him and the Guardians worked so hard to color and decorate for Easter. Jack ran out of the tunnel only to find disappointed children walking away from the egg hunt, no longer believing in the Easter Bunny.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked, walking up to him.

"I, uh…"

"Jack!" Tooth also came to confront him. "Where did you get that?" She glanced down and saw the golden box that held Jack's teeth, as well as his memories.

"That's where you were, with Pitch?" North concluded.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth gasped, realizing her little helper was missing.

"He has to go," Bunny came up behind Jack. "We should have never trusted you!" He said angrily.

* * *

Jack ran through the snow, far away from the others by now. He ran up to the top of a cliff, preparing to throw the little golden box over the edge, but he couldn't. He tried again, but to no avail. He knew that the box held his memories from before he became Jack Frost. He knew that the memories it held were important.

"I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you." A dark voice began from behind. "I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

Jack turned around, seeing Pitch. He swung his staff in attack. Pitch blocked the attacks with the nightmare sand.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled in a fit of anger.

"No, I do know what it's like to be cast out" Pitch began to counter the attacks. "To not be believed in," The battle stopped. "To long for a family. I used to think I was the only one, but now I see I was wrong."

Jack felt sympathy for Pitch, because he was right. He did long for it. He longed to be believed in, longed to belong.

"What goes together better than cold and dark," Pitch continued. "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is—

"Pitch Black?" Jack finished.

"And Jack Frost, too."

Jack looked down, thinking about Pitch's offer. The Guardians didn't want him anymore. They were right from the start; he didn't have what it took to be a guardian. Looking up at Pitch, Jack nodded. "I'm in."

A dark smile spread across Pitch's face.

* * *

North, Tooth, and Bunnymund all returned to the pole. The only holiday left that could get the children to believe again was Christmas, and that was still several months away.

"Why did you have to say that?" Tooth asked Bunny, clearly upset. "We need Jack, we won't be able to stop Pitch without him."

"I'm sorry," Bunny said, probably for the third time after Jack left.

"I wonder where he went," North pondered.

Tooth made her way over to North, walking because of her lack of power. "I'm sure we will find him." Tooth reassured. "Then Bunny can apologize." She looked toward the rabbit across the room.

"You might wanna take a look at this, mate," Bunny called over to them. "The lights are going out fast."

The lights on the globe that represented the children who still believed were growing dim. Soon there were only six left glowing. Five. Three. Two. One.

But that last light stayed aglow.

"Do you know what this means?" North started. "We still have a chance!"

"What do you mean, mate?"

"No time for questions, we must hurry!" North exclaimed. Him and the others began rushing to the sleigh.

"Leaving so soon?" A figure emerged from the darkness.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?!" Tooth asked in shock.

"Here to watch the light show of course." He motioned to the globe. The last light began to flicker, but it didn't go out entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"I know," Jack said, "I know. But it's not like I can just go back."

There was another round of chirps from the cages hanging all around in Pitch's hideout.

"They don't want me!" Jack wasn't sure anymore if he was arguing with the pixies or himself. The chirps had stopped now. "What am I supposed to do?"

From out of the shadows, one of Pitch's Nightmare horses emerged. With a whiny it told Jack that pitch had a job for him. Apparently, North had been trying to contact the children and tell them that Easter had been postponed due to egg issues and that's why there were none to find. Pitch wanted Jack to make the eggs impossible to find. The same way that started the rivalry between him and bunny. It was time to make it snow.

The wind kicked up hard and the temperature dropped rapidly. Jack was above the clouds that rolled in, and the snow and ice fell hard. It was a blizzard.

The dark horse galloped on the air down to earth, leaving an almost glittery dust behind with the snow that fell.

"Good work, Jack." Pitch spoke as he descended down to him. "North will have a terrible time guiding his reindeer through this mess." Pitch had a wicked smile on his face.

The snow on the ground piled and piled. The nightmare dust entered the homes of the children, filling their sleep with nightmares.

* * *

The little boy, Jamie was the last light on the globe. He was sitting up on his bed, confronting his stuffed rabbit in the dark.

"Okay, you and me are at what they call, 'a crossroads'," he said in serious tone to the toy. "I've believed in you for a long time, like my whole life in fact."

There was no answer from the stuffed rabbit.

A roar of wind and snow battered and shook at the window. Jamie ducked under the covers, knocking the stuffed rabbit to the floor. Another gust pounded against the glass, whipping the window open.

Through the open window stepped a figure that could not be seen through the eyes of the child. With the figure came a blast of cold air, causing the ball of blankets to shiver on the bed.

Jamie peaked up through his covers, watching his stuffed rabbit lift from the ground. "Whoa," he whispered. "He is real."

The bunny dropped and the snow rushed through the window. Frost began covering the glass.

Jamie watched in awe. He remembered what his mother had told him earlier that week; something about frost. "Jack Frost," He murmured.

"Huh?" The figure looked over at Jamie in surprise.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie's eyes widened when Jack appeared suddenly. Jack was almost ready to leave through the open window.

"Did he just say..?" Jack asked in astonishment. "You just said my name!"

"Jack, finish the job," Pitch's voice echoed through the room, but Jamie couldn't hear it.

Jack looked out the window and saw the huge cloud of darkness over the city.

"You're Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered as he looked back at the kid before a gust of wind carried him out the window.

Jamie jumped off of his bed and ran to look out the window to see where Jack went.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Pitch interrogated. "The Guardians are on their way. Get rid of them!" Jack had flown up to the dark cloud with pitch.

Jack looked down at the house where Jamie was. "Sure," Jack answered in an uninterested tone. He wasn't thinking about what Pitch had told him to do. He was thinking about how Jamie could see him. That was the first time anyone saw him.

Jack flew off from the black cloud of sand just in time to see the snow globe portal open. The sleigh filled with North, Tooth, and Bunny came flying through and messily landing in the street.

"Jack!" Tooth jumped out of the sleigh clumsily.

Jack caught her before she ran into him. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Why are you here?" North asked, stepping out of the sleigh and using his sword as a cane.

Jack looked down. Why were they acting so forgiving? He wondered. Bunny had told him to leave, that he wasn't trusted. Jack noticed Bunny wasn't there. "Where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter was hard for all of us; Bunny most of all." North said as a small cuddly bunny rabbit hopped from the sleigh.

"Jack!" Jamie came running out from his house toward the group.

"Jack, he sees you," North was amazed.

"Santa? The Tooth Fairy? Why are you here?" Jamie asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the cloud of dark sand came overhead. Dark laughter started up and echoed through the night. Jack began to walk away, heading toward Pitch.

"No," North said in denial. He realized what had happened; what path Jack had taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"That's right, North," Pitch said mockingly. "I guess the Man in the Moon was wrong."

North had an expression of defeat on his face. Without Jack, the Guardians were helpless; powerless.

Jamie was hiding behind the giant Russian man, fear finally setting in and able to see the Boogey Man.

"See, told you he couldn't be trusted," Bunny said as he hopped down from the sleigh.

Jamie looked back at the rabbit. "That's the Easter Bunny?" he asked.

"Now somebody sees me. Where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

"How cute," Pitch commented, a shadow of his hand appeared on the ground and reached toward the little ball of fluff. "Do you want a scratch behind the ear?"

"Don't you even think about it!" he scrambled away and leaped into North's hand.

Just then, the wind and snow picked up, breaking the streetlights around the group.

A chirping noise approached them. Fluttering quick, one of the baby teeth had escaped.

The little pixie was carrying one of the golden boxes. "Baby Tooth!" Tooth exclaimed, happy to see her fairy return. "What's that?"

Tooth caught the box and looked at it. On the end of it, there was a picture of a brown haired boy. This was Jack's box. The image was of him before he died and became Jack Frost. Tooth smiled and ran her finger along the top. The box began to glow.

"Jack," there was an echoed voice of a young girl. "Jack."

Jack looked around. It was the same voice he had heard earlier; the same voice that distracted him and delayed him from helping the Guardians protect the eggs for Easter.

"Jack?" The voice called again.

Jack shook his head, bringing his mind back to the task at hand.

"Jack, finish them." Pitch ordered.

Jack swung his staff, freezing everything in its path. North nudged Jamie directly behind him and Bunny jumped out of his hand; taking the blow and landing frozen on the ground.

"No!" Jamie yelled as he watched the frozen rabbit fall.

Tooth and North stood speechless. They could not believe what Jack had become. The Nightmare Horses began to surround the group. On one of them rode Pitch.

"So, Jamie, do you believe in the Boogey Man?" He asked darkly.

Tooth kneeled down to Jamie's level, "He's just a bad dream, Jamie. Don't be afraid."

North patted the young boy on the head. "We are here to protect you."

"Protect him?" Pitch laughed. "But who's going to protect you?"

North pulled Jamie in closer, but Jamie nudged the large hand away with a sudden burst of courage. "I will," he said boldly.

Pitch laughed harder, sending the nightmares to attack. Jamie reached his hands out as a shield. Right as the horse touched Jamie, the dark sand turned golden. Jamie still believed in the Guardians with all his heart.

"Whoa!" He laughed childishly, amazed by it.

"What?" Pitch questioned in disbelief. He thought he had gotten rid of the sandman along with the dreams.

The dream sand spread in different streams to the rooms of all the children. The nightmares the kids were having vanished, filling their sleep with wonderful dreams.

Jack, who was still high in the air, making the blizzard worse and worse, saw the golden streams of dream sand. "How?" he was hopeful. He was so upset when Pitch had attacked Sandy.

The Guardians could feel their power returning. Tooth was hovering again, able to use her wings. North stood on his own and held his swords confidently again, aimed at Pitch. Bunny broke out of the ice when he grew back to his normal size.

"No!" Pitch yelled. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Come on, Jamie," Bunny picked the child up and set him on his shoulder. "Let's go get your friends." Bunny began to hop away with Jamie.

Tooth was able to get the golden box to open the memory for Jack. Suddenly now, a flash of light only seen by Jack, caught his attention.

* * *

Flashbacks of himself brown haired, brown eyed; human. He was joking around with kids.

"Jack," the voice of his younger sister began.

"You're funny, Jack," another young voice said.

A flash to another memory.

"Be safe out there." Jacks mother told him as he took his sister outside in the snow with skates slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will," He said as the door shut.

Once on the ice, jack skillfully glided around the frozen pond. His sister on the other hand stepped timidly. She walked clumsily on the ice.

As his sister stepped closer to the center of the pond, Jack heard a cracking noise.

"Jack!" She called out when she looked down and saw the cracks.

Jack looked back to her and saw them too. "It's alright; everything is going to be fine." He said reassuringly to his sister. "Just don't look down." He had taken his skates off now so he would have better footing.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"It's alright," he said again. "You're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not!" she argued.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time. You just got to believe in me." He said. "We're going to play a game of hopscotch, like we play every day," He felt the ice beneath him crack slightly. "It's as easy as one," He stepped. "Two," Now on one foot, he flailed his arms to hold his balance making his sister laugh. "Three" He leaped on to the thicker part of the ice. He reached to grab his walking stick without looking away from her. "Now it's your turn. One," He counted for her as she shuffled her feet to move toward Jack. "Two," The ice cracked some more. "Three!" He used the hooked end to pull her to him. The momentum caused Jack to jump to where she had been standing, pushing her to safety.

Jack's sister sat up, smiling and laughing. Jack stood up, smiling as well. Once he stood up straight, the ice broke beneath him.

"Jack!" His sister yelled out, terrified.

* * *

[Authors Note] Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer than the last two. I am terrible at writing long chapters, so this is quite the accomplishment. I was writing all of these chapters during my many study halls at school.

Thank you for all the reviews so far! Its so nice to read them during class, they brighten my day so much!

One more chapter after this! This will be the first story I actually complete! Wow!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Jack's mind returned to reality. "I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" he said in excitement to himself. "That's why you chose me…" He looked to the moon apologetically.

The blizzard had stopped.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Pitch yelled in annoyance.

Jack swung his staff, the same stick he used to save his sister, toward Pitch. Ice shot from it aimed at Pitch.

Pitch blocked the attack with his nightmare sand.

"I'm not like you!" Jack said confidently, "I'm nothing like you! I never was! I'm a Guardian."

"But the Guardians, they don't trust you, they don't believe in you." Pitch said in attempt to keep Jack on his side.

"Of course we do," North said, coming up behind Pitch. "We always have."

Bunny came hopping with the other kids, Jamie's friends, following right behind. The golden dream sand surrounded all of them now, dancing around and weaving through windows.

"Guy's, I know what we have to do!" Jamie said. "Follow me!" He and the other kids took off toward where the sand was coming from.

"Jack!" Pitch called again. "You can't just switch sides."

"Of course I can," Jack said, "As long as I make the right choice in the end."

The sand surrounding Pitch tightened. "What—" The sand turned into the end of a familiar whip. The whip flung pitch into the air and down to the ground behind a golden cloud of sand.

The children cheered and Jack and the Guardians ran to the scene.

Sandy appeared out of the golden cloud. With a tug of his whip, Pitch was pulled close to the Sand Man. He shook his finger in a "no-no" motion and punched Pitch in the jaw; he was sent flying into the air.

Again, the children cheered, and so did the Guardians.

* * *

The Guardians had defeated Pitch. Jack was back on their side and had taken the oath. Everyone was happy to be back at the Pole. But Jack still felt the guilt of going against his friends and joining the enemy.

Sitting against the window sill with his hood up, he ran his finger along the glass creating frost in all sorts of shapes and designs.

"Jack, what is wrong?" North came over and put his large hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What was I thinking?" Jack asked, criticizing his actions. "Why would I even think to join Pitch?"

"Jack, it is okay," North said. "It's all over now and everything is better. Pitch is gone, no worries."

Jack looked up at the large Russian and smiled. "Thanks for everything," he said, happy it was all over. "Thank you for believing in me, even when I didn't even believe in myself."

"It wasn't me, Jack. Tooth was the one who believed in you the most."

Pulling down his hood, Jack looked over to Tooth. She was across the room; her fairies fluttering about going in and out of the workshop still on teeth collecting duty.

"She helped you remember." North explained.

One of the pixies flew over to Jack after Tooth whispered something to her. The fairy fluttered around Jacks head for a moment, the kissed his cheek and fluttered away. Tooth smiled in Jack's direction.

* * *

The right path to take is one you walk with the ones who care from the start. They will stay by your side and help you when you need it most. You may not always make the right choice at first, but those who believe in you will help you to believe in yourself. They will help you make the right choice. They will always be there.

* * *

[Author's Note] Well, we did it kids! Finally, I completed a fanfiction. This one is not going on hiatus! No, not this time! -celebrating in my mind-

I felt that I had to add a little bit of Tooth x Jack because they are adorable, but they are not my OTP (But I do ship it)

Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so very, very much! I love you all! I mean it! I just want to hug you all + Sandy because he is so short and chubby and cute!


End file.
